


Makeup

by zipzopp



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev does the losers's makeup, F/M, M/M, That's it, and i'd like to think bev n ben are together, but they're not like, reddie's pretty implied, same goes with bill n stan, they're still cute tho!, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzopp/pseuds/zipzopp
Summary: Movie night quickly leads to a certain redhead putting makeup on her boys





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old thing I had written a while ago, but I thought I might as well publish it! I didn't thoroughly read it over though, so there's a safe bet there'll be some weird jumps

“I swear if you bring up The Goonies one more time-”

“IT IS A CLASSIC, STANFORD!”

“RICHIE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU!”

“Shut the FUCK UP!” Eddie stood on Bill’s circular coffee table in the middle of the room, staring down the two bickering boys, who were now bug-eyed and slack-jawed at the loudness of the small boy. “Richie, we are not watching The Goonies, we already watched that last Friday.” Stan elicited a small ‘yes’ at Eddie’s statement. 

“I’m wounded, Eds. Of all people, I thought at least _ you _ would understand.” Richie put both of his hands over his heart, clutching at his shirt as he flopped backwards onto Bill’s couch. 

“Call me Eds one more fucking time and you’re dead to me, Richard.” Eddie stepped off of the small table, taking a seat in between Bill and Beverly. The redhead snickered at Eddie’s sudden outburst, Ben following along not so long after. 

Mike tilted his head at the small brunette, a question already stated in his eyes. “Damn, how much sleep you get last night?” Eddie shrugged in response, he was pretty tired after all. He had been studying for that stupid maths quiz through the late hours of the night. 

“So, what do you say we watch then, _ Edward _.” Richie looked over at the fuming boy, trying (and failing) to conceal the grin threatening to appear on his face. 

“I’m done! I’m absolutely done!” Eddie stood back up, making his way into Bill’s kitchen to grab some water. 

It was Friday, which meant the Losers had their weekly movie night and sleepover, and since there were no good movies playing at the Aladdin, they decided they’d just choose from the ones Bill owned or Ben brought. 

Stan was sifting through the neat assortment of movies Bill had, Mike going through Ben’s small duffel bag of films as well. So far, none of them had agreed on a choice, and each one of them could tell that they were somewhere near their breaking point, or in Bill and Eddie’s case, they were already there. 

Bill had decided at least ten minutes ago that he couldn’t stand the bickering and would just let the others choose, which turned out to be a bad idea, considering they were all then introduced to Richie’s burning passion for The Goonies. 

Bill’s parents were out for the weekend and none of the Losers minded little Georgie who was sleeping (in Bill’s bed) just upstairs. 

“How about we watch The Princess Bride?” Ben suggested, his head propped up against Beverly’s shoulder. 

Richie rolled his eyes from his slumped position on the couch, his arms flailing at his sides. “God damnit Ben, we are not watching another Rom-com. I swear if I watch another-”

“TOZIER, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Eddie screeched from the kitchen, causing Bev and Mike to erupt into hysterics, the redhead falling onto her back and clutching at her sides as she saw the sheer horror and amusement on Richie’s face. Stan fondly rolled his eyes, not looking up from the assortment of films as Bill smiled and made his way into the kitchen to help Eddie grab some snacks. 

“How about Scream?” Mike piped up, grabbing one of the cassettes from the carpet, holding it up above his head. Ben shook his head, eyes wide with fear and cheeks red from embarrassment at his reluctance. Mike looked back at the boy with understanding in his eyes as he set the movie back down on the ground, the neatness and care in the effort caused a smile to spread on Stan’s face. 

Eddie and Bill emerged from the kitchen with snacks, placing them all down on the floor. Bill went up to his room to grab some blankets as Eddie retreated back to the kitchen to grab the sodas. 

* * *

Hearing the bedroom door creak open, Georgie opened one eyelid, seeing the faint silhouette of his brother on the other side of the room, looking for something in the closet. He got up from Bill’s bed, small feet softly padding against the hardwood floors. 

“Whatcha lookin for, Billy?” Georgie sat cross-legged next to his brother, eyes wide with the curiosity only the very young could possess. 

Bill smiled and ruffled the kid’s hair, eyes drifting back to the basket of blankets kept in the closet. “J-just some b-b-b-blankets for the rest of us. Anything you n-need, Juh-georgie?” Bill winced at the amount of times he had stuttered, hands gripping the fabric of the blankets a bit tighter.

“I’m a little thirsty. I’m gonna go get some water, Billy.” And with that, the smaller boy gave his brother a tight squeeze before making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

* * *

“Heya, bub!” Eddie smiled at the small kid at his side in Batman pajamas, running his hands lightly through the smaller Denbrough’s hair. Each of the Losers had a special nickname for the kid, and one of Georgie’s favorites was ‘bub’ what Eddie always called him. Don’t tell anyone else, but besides his brother, Stan and Eddie were his favorites. 

“What are ya doing, Eddie?” The small boy lifted himself up on his tippy-toes to see what the older boy was doing on the counter. 

Eddie bent down to be eye-level with the boy, grinning widely at him. “This is a secret just between me and you, okay?” Georgie nodded his head enthusiastically, eyes wide and bright. “I’m shaking Richie’s soda can so it explodes on him when he opens it. He’s being a big meanie to Stan, so I think he deserves it.” Georgie gasped, who could ever be mean to Stan? He then smiled a devious grin like Eddie, holding out his pinky to the older boy. 

“I promise I won’t tell!” Eddie smiled at Georgie, locking his pinky finger with Georgie’s before standing up and grabbing his and Richie’s sodas. 

“Good! Now, it’s getting late bub, you should go to bed.” Eddie looked at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall, 11:08pm. Georgie nodded once again, waving at Eddie before making his way back up the stairs. Eddie smiled fondly to himself before turning on his heels and walking back into the Denbrough living room. 

* * *

“AHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Richie threw the Coca-cola can down on the coffee table, staring in horror as the carbonation fizzed on his jeans. Bev cackled at the sight, Eddie joining in as Stan sported a shit-eating grin, glancing over at Eddie, already figuring out exactly what happened. Ben and Mike tried to hold back their own laughter, Ben being more successful than Mike. 

Bill, although smiling widely at the sight, stood up and walked towards the front door. “I’ll go grab y-your bag so you can change.” Stan smiled up at Bill, noticing how the boy had only stuttered once. Bill’s heart fluttered at the kind smile, returning it quickly before making a beeline to the bags piled up near the door to hide his blush. 

Richie muttered a thanks before grabbing some napkins from their spot next to the chips and wiping off his hands. It was a miracle that none of the soft drink ended up on the living room couch, it was just all over poor Richie Tozier. 

Richie grabbed his bag from Bill’s outstretched hand, slyly grinning at him while nodding his head towards Stan, causing Bill to erupt into yet another bright red blush. 

Bev groaned, rolling around on the floor. “I’m boooooored. Can we just pick a damn movie already?!” She shoved her face into the blanket she had grabbed from the pile Bill brought down, letting out another loud moan. 

The redhead suddenly jumped up from her sprawled-out position, the sudden movement scaring Ben. She grabbed her backpack, unzipping it and pouring out its contents onto the rug. Palette after palette, lipstick after lipstick, it all just kept pouring out of her bag until there was one big heap of makeup on the Denbrough living room floor. 

Richie walked back in, eyeing the pile of makeup that sat on the floor. “What is this, are we doing Molly Ringwald’s makeup for another movie role? What’ll it be this time, another damsel in distress?” Bev flipped him off, gesturing for the others to come closer. 

“Since none of you assholes can decide on a movie to watch without it ending in conflict, why don’t we just do some makeup?” The Marsh girl looked around at the faces of her six other friends, four of them looking either skeptical or a bit of revolted as Ben (who would do anything Beverly wanted to do) looking at least willing and Eddie looked ecstatic. 

“God no!” Richie shouted, picking up one of the lip gloss tubes and flicking it across the room. “Why the hell would we do that?” Eddie looked a bit hurt at the words, and Bev smiled a small, gentle smile in his direction. 

Mike nodded along, though anyone could tell he wasn’t thrilled with the exact word choice Richie used. Stan just looked skeptical, picking up an eyeshadow palette and examining the colors inside. Bill shrugged his shoulders, peering over Stan’s shoulder to get a better look. 

Richie shoved Bill lightly, causing the boy to lean on Stan, smiling at the sight of both boys becoming flustered. 

“Oh come _ on _ guys! Do you have any other ideas?!” Bev pleaded, with both her words and her eyes, looking at each of them. Bill seemed to be slowly cracking, and Stan didn’t seem completely against the idea. 

Eddie maneuvered so he was sitting next to Beverly, eager eyes scanning the room. “It’ll be fun guys! Really!”

Ben nodded, sitting on the other side of Beverly. Richie smiled at Eddie, a weird sort of softness could be detected from his eyes, but only Bev saw, prompting her to wink at the boy. 

“It can’t be that bad…” Stan was now examining a contour palette, staring intensely at the two different shades. Bill completely cracked with Stan’s words, the boy was completely smitten, and everyone else could see it besides the usually over-observant Stan Uris. 

Bev and Eddie both clapped in anticipation, the former organizing all of the products into different sections. 

Bill walked over to the small stereo kept in the living room, playing I’ll Be Loving You (Forever) by New Kids On The Block as Beverly grabbed Ben’s arm and sat him down in front of her. The boy started to hum the words to himself so quietly only him and Bev could hear, the other boy’s crowding around to watch. 

The redhead grabs all of the muted blue and grey tones she could find, not wanting to overdo the look. Ben wasn’t someone who could pack on too much or use such bright colors, according to Bev. 

As she works, she finds herself not having to use any foundation, just a bit of concealer for his under eyes. She then dives in, priming the boys lids, and patting down a muted olive as the base. She blends in some grey in the crease, laughing as she heard the oohs of the boy’s behind her. Deciding lip gloss was the best way to go, the girl puts on a thin layer of clear lip gloss before putting a brown eyeliner on the heavyset boy she calls her boyfriend. 

Setting her tools down with a triumphant sigh, Beverly grabs the small, circular mirror she packed, handing it to Ben. He beams at his reflection, cheeks turning pink. He smiles at Bev, turning an even darker shade of pink as she kisses him on the cheek. 

“Lookin good, Benny Boy!” Richie whoops, earning a punch in the arm from Eddie, who then compliments the boy, the others following suit. 

“Bill Denbrough, may I see you in my office?” Beverly smiles over at said boy, who rises to his feet only to be yanked down in front of the redhead. She quickly went to work, ordering Stan to turn on some random television show so she could do a big reveal. The Losers obliged, Stan putting on Mannequin for them to watch as they waited. 

* * *

A shrill “alrighty Denbrough!” was what caught everyone’s attention, Bev motioning for Bill to turn around and face the others. 

Adorning his face was a light layer of foundation which was luckily pretty much his color, concealer placed under his eyes. Contouring was something she hadn’t had to worry about, considering the boy had a sharp as hell jawline anyway. There was a light lavender color set as the base for his eyeshadow, a deeper purple used in the crease and a shimmery silver in the inner corners of his eyes. Light brown eyeliner was added, making his eyes stand out more and there was white lining his waterline, eyes becoming more doe-like. To finally finish it off, a silvery lipstick made the shimmer in the corners of his eyes more prominent. 

To say Stan was in awe would be an understatement. Bill broke out in a huge grin at the sight of Stan’s eyes grow wide and a wide smile become plastered to his face. 

Eddie let out a shriek before clapping and complimenting him, the others once again following suit. Bill shifted to sit next to Stan, leaning his head on the boy’s shoulder. 

“You look good, Bill.” Stan smiled down at his friend, his heart slightly melting at the sight of the older Denbrough’s wide eyes staring up at him, smile adorning his silver, shimmery lips. 

Mike jumped up, wanting his makeup to be done next, the eagerness making Bev laugh. She already had a vision in mind, so she smiled at the boy in front of her and took no time contemplating her first move. 

* * *

“AAAAND GENTLEMAN, MAY I PRESENT, MIKE HANLON!” Bev screamed, prompting Bill to shush her in fear of waking Georgie and Richie to glare at her for stealing his announcer impression. 

She turned Mike around, and to say he looked fabulous would be an understatement. 

The boy wore bright orange eyeshadow, orange glitter blended in in the crease. Sunshine yellow lipstick adorned his plump lips and neon yellow liquid liner was used on his lid, stretching out into a small, thin wing. Lastly, Bev had added gold highlighter to the boy’s cheekbones, going up to the end of his eyebrow and along the brow bone. 

Richie whooped, earning another shush from Bill. The others complimented him, smiling at Bev as well. 

“Well, well, well… Stanley, come and take a seat.” Bev grinned at the boy who reluctantly stood up and released his grip around Bill’s waist. 

* * *

Once again, Bev called out to the boys and had her “client” turn around to face the others, but what Bill was met with, he’s pretty sure would make him weak in the knees if he weren’t already sitting. 

Stan wore no concealer or foundation, for his face was somehow always smooth and without any blemishes. Beverly went with nudes and browns, just neutral colors. The base of his eyeshadow was a cream color, blending into a chestnut/auburn color, which then blended into a brown almost just like chocolate. There was some dark brown eyeliner as well, along with a neutral, seemingly colorless shimmery highlight and some contour on his jawbone/jawline as well as his cheekbones. To top it all off, he wore some nude lipstick, and Bill wasn’t sure he could hold in his overwhelming emotions anymore. 

Eddie smiled at Stan as everyone (Richie) hollered and told him how good he looked. Stan smiled back before resuming his cuddling position with Bill. 

“Y-you don’t l-look s-s-so bad y-y-yourself.” Bill blushed at the jumble of words that failed to come out of his mouth, but Stan understood and just tugged the boy closer to his side. 

“OHHH RICHIE TOZIERRRR!” Bev called from the pile of makeup she was surrounded by, smiling widely at the boy who now eagerly ran from the couch to the floor, plopping down in front of the redhead before she even got the chance to pull her down. 

Bev went to work, she planned on giving the boy a darker look than she gave the others. Reds, deep purples, blacks, she knew what she wanted on Richie and she was 100 percent correct in the aspect of it looking well. 

She sets to work, blending a blood red and deep purple on his lid, before adding a thin wing to the end of the black eyeliner. The blush used was a darker brownish type color unlike the typical light pink. Black liquid lipstick was then applied with no doubt about it, and damn did the Tozier boy clean up well. 

“Alrighty Tozier, show ‘em whatcha got!” Bev threw her hands together in her lap as the other boys looked over. Eddie’s eyes grew wide, and was so thankful Richie was busy wiggling his eyebrows at an unamused Stan instead of looking his way. Mike was the one to holler this time as the others complemented his look. 

The lanky boy threw himself back on the couch, throwing an arm around Eddie. “So, Eddie Spaghetti, like what you see?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively at the small boy, grip around his shoulders becoming tighter. 

“Shut up, asshat.” Eddie pushed the boy in the ribs, smiling nonetheless. 

“Aww, but I’m _ your _ asshat.” Richie shook the brunette, laughing at Eddie’s stone cold “bitch face” as he liked to call it. 

“A cute asshat.” Eddie’s words were mumbled from his head’s downward position, but Richie was almost positive he knew what the younger boy had said. He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head, a small smile on his lips and hope in his eyes. 

Bev watched with an amused smirk as the others had turned their attention back to the movie. She wanted to laugh her ass off, but Eddie was also her best friend, and if the blush on the small boy’s face didn’t say so enough, he needed help. 

“Kaspbrak, you’re next!” 

* * *

“I’ve never had someone else do my makeup before.” Eddie had his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face. Bev’s fingertips brushed over the boy’s cheeks as she worked on the eyeshadow. 

“You do makeup?” She wasn’t all that surprised, to be honest. If anyone in the Losers Club were to be skilled in makeup, she figured it’d be Eddie. 

Eddie nodded as Bev removed the brush from his eyelid, grabbing for the eyeliner. She was going with pink shades on the boy, the colors seemed like they’d be fit for the smallest boy. “I don’t remember when I started, but it’s just a hobby. If my mom ever saw me wearing it though, she’d freak.”

Bev nodded in understandment, filling in the wing. She let out a small laugh, moving on to contouring. “I’m surprised you don’t actually wear mascara. These things _ are _ really fucking long.” Eddie stifled a laugh too, trying not to mess up Bev’s hard work. 

She grabbed a blush brush, dusting the powder lightly on his cheeks before setting down her supplies. “All done here, Eddie.” 

Grabbing the small, circular mirror, Eddie smiled widely at his reflection before grabbing the mascara Bev was hesitant to add (she didn’t put it on anyone else, too scared she’d poke their eye) and putting the stuff lightly on his lashes. 

“Perfect.” Bev smiled at the boy, combing her fingers through her hair before leaning over to pause the movie. 

“Boys, I present to you, Eddie Kasprak!” The four boys occupying the living room turned to look at the source of the voice, before looking over at Eddie. 

She had gone with a pink theme, and the color really suited him. On his lids was a light, almost baby pink base, which blended into a darker pink in the crease, a sparkly white shadow in the corners. The wing of the eyeliner was thicker than it was on the other boys, coming together near the middle of the eye as opposed to the corner. She had done his waterline too, and that complimented wit the mascara made his eyes look wider than they were before, but not too much that it looked comical. There was a light pink blush dusting his cheeks, freckles still prominent. Beverly had contoured his cheekbones and added a subtle shimmery pink highlight as well. The whole thing was tied together with a pale pink lip gloss, and Bev was proud of her work, to say the least. 

“Wow, Bev.” Bill smiled at Beverly, Mike following as Stan gave Eddie a thumbs up. 

Richie walked in from the kitchen, where he had gone to go grab some water. The movie was turned back on after all of the compliments were given, stealing everyone’s attention. 

Eddie turned around, smiling at the lanky boy, brown eyes wide. Richie offered a goofy grin before taking a good look at the boy. 

His mouth gaped at the sight of little Eddie Kaspbrak. The colors seem to compliment his tan complexion perfectly; the pinks could only be described as ballerina-esque. 

Richie walked over to Eddie, plopping himself down next to the boy before pinching his cheeks and smiling widely. “Cute, cute, _ cute! _” Eddie made a small effort in slapping the boy’s hand away, but he too was focused on the makeup adorning the other boy’s face. 

“Can you two stop flirting? It’s distracting.” Stan quipped from his position on the floor, Bill smacking his hand that rested on his shoulder. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but a blush formed on his cheeks nonetheless. Richie quipped back with some dumb remark no one really paid any mind to. 

The only thing Eddie could focus on was the feeling of Richie sat right next to him, arm around the small boy’s frame as he leaned on the taller boy’s shoulder. He couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't remember half of this fic but I hope it was enjoyable enough!


End file.
